1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the classification of art as established in and by the U.S. Patent Office, this application is believed to be in the same classification as my reference patent. Accordingly, this application is believed to be found in the general class entitled, "Package Making" (Class 53) and in the subclass entitled, "Registration Control" (subclass 51).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bag making and package making is well known and is shown in my above-identified patent. The transport of rigid or semirigid film into a heated die or forms is well known. In the reference patent the films are advanced in a specified relationship to a filling cycle of the package. It has been found that the return cycle, in which the film is advanced as described in my patent, is preferably speeded up and the dwell time for package forming, filling and sealing is advantageously lengthened. The apparatus, to be hereinafter more fully described, provides a dissimilar time interval for the pitman arm motion in its movement of the film. The apparatus is not only adjustable as and with the distance moved but, in the embodiment shown and to be hereinafter more fully described, has a simple speed reduction also employed as a part of the drive apparatus.